1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a hologram recording method, a hologram recording device, a hologram reproduction method, a hologram reproduction device, and an optical recording medium.
2. Related Art
In a holographic data storage, binary digital data of “0, 1” is changed to a digital image (signal light) as an image of intensity distribution, and, after a Fourier transformation of the signal light, the signal light is irradiated on a optical recording medium. Thus, a Fourier transformed image is recorded on the optical recording medium as a hologram.
A digital pattern of the signal light is generated by modulating a coherent light beam by a spatial light modulator.
Moreover, the signal light generated in the spatial light modulator includes a zero-order light (zero-order component) having same wave front at any time without depending on spatial modulation, and a diffraction light (a high-order component) corresponding to the spatial modulation.